In most automatic piloting systems known in the art, a course transmitter is employed to provide a signal indication of an intended course to be steered and to provide steering command signals for rudder control to maintain an intended course. A feedback signal representing rudder position is provided by a rudder angle sensor, this feedback signal being applied to the course transmitter which will be rotated or otherwise adjusted to seek a null condition. Although such systems perform adequately for many purposes, their implementation is usually quite complex, requiring analog servomechanical apparatus including a specialized course transmitter for indicating an intended course and for generating steering commands. Moreover, being null type servo systems, known automatic piloting systems are most sensitive at the null point and are of reduced accuracy for increasing course error.